Destino
by lord-kass-fan
Summary: ...


Destino

Era una noche común y corriente, o al menos lo era por el momento, estaba en casa, contemplando el cielo estrellado y la luna llena, muchos mitos corrían alrededor de Neopia sobre el bosque encantado y la luna llena, obviamente hablo de los hombres Lupe.

-¡Relámpago!- gritó mi medio hermano, Klaus, un Ogrin -Se ha acabado la comida-

-No te preocupes, mañana voy al mercado- contesté indiferente.

-Pero...- dijo a punto de llorar - era su viejo truco, siempre que quería algo lo hacía e, increíblemente siempre le funcionaba.

-Esta bien, esta bien- dije molesto -Mientras no tenga que soportar tus berrinches-.

Tomé mi bufanda y mi sombrero, era una noche fría y no quería acabar igual de enfermo que Dante, mi hermano. Había pescado una fuerte gripe por estar nadando en este clima tan helado.

Tomé unos cuantos Neopuntos y antes de salir le dije a Klaus "Si me comen los hombres lupe... será tu culpa" y después reí.

Klaus no se rió en lo absoluto, siendo tan pequeño todavía creía en esas cosas, pero... yo ya era "grande" y un adolescente no cree en esas cosas.

Caminé por el bosque, era mucho más lúgubre de noche, demasiado, era obvio que la oscuridad y mi mente me jugaban bromas, haciéndome ver brazos y garras en vez de simples ramas.

De repente escuché un aullido, mi piel se estremeció y sentí que mi cabello se erizaba, no era posible, esos cuentos eran reales.

Empecé a correr súbitamente sin pensarlo, tal vez fue que el miedo no me dejo pensar o simplemente la estupidez pero en vez de correr hacia mi casa seguí corriendo hacia el mercado aunque... Tal vez fue la mejor elección.

Destino es la palabra con la que muchos describirían eventos como el descubrir a tu verdadero amor en una estampida de gente saliendo del cine o posiblemente el hecho de que, sin ninguna razón te hayas recorrido unos cuantos pasos a la derecha y segundos después un balón de football pasaría a gran velocidad justo por el lugar donde te encontrabas anteriormente.

Haya sido o no el destino, lo que ocurrió después de haber caído en aquel arbusto fue quizá, la mejor experiencia de mi vida o, al menos la más emocionante.

Estaba adolorido, la fatiga de haber corrido tanto me dejo inmóvil. De repente, se escucho el roce de dos metales. Volteé a ver que fue aquel sonido y lo vi.

-¿Quién está ahí?- dijo aquella figura cargando lo que parecía ser una espada.

Hubiera dicho algo pero, el susto me lo impidió. De repente, un arbusto se empezó a sacudir. Aquella figura solamente se volteó y apuntó su espada hacia dicho arbusto.

Sin dudarlo, aquella figura agito su espada hacia dicho arbusto, al hacer esto, se escucho un aullido, del arbusto salió un hombre Lupe.

El hombre Lupe gimió de dolor y salto hacia la figura, mordiéndola y arañándola. La figura lo empujó tirándolo al suelo y finalmente, encajó su espada en aquel hombre Lupe.

La figura volteó a verme, en ese momento logré reconocer la figura, era un Eyrie darigan. El Eyrie darigan levantó su espada y justo antes de que la agitara hacia mi, otro hombre Lupe saltó desde atrás atacando al Eyrie.

Me sentía impotente, no sabía que hacer, mi temor no me dejaba pensar, así que, guiado por mis instintos, salí del arbusto y golpeé a ese hombre Lupe derribándole.

El Eyrie se levantó súbitamente y clavó su espada en el hombre Lupe que había derribado, acto seguido, el Eyrie se dirigió hacia mi, por un segundo pensé que mi destino sería el mismo que aquel hombre Lupe pero todo cambió al ver que estiraba su mano hacia mi para ayudarme a levantarme.

Por un momento lo dudé, me quedé viendo a aquel Eyrie detenidamente y entonces dejé de pensarlo, el me había salvado y yo a él, así que estiré mi brazo, tomé la mano de aquel Eyrie y con su ayuda me levanté.

El silencio reinó por unos instantes, no sabía que decir así que me resigné a presentarme.

-Mi nombre es Thunder- dije -Gracias por...-

-No hay ningún problema- contestó -Gracias a ti-

-De nada- dije sonriendo, lo miré detenidamente y en ese momento me di cuenta era...

-Soy **Lord Kass**- dijo el Eyrie.

Intenté decir algo pero, el temor se había apoderado de mí, tantas sorpresas y sustos en una noche eran demasiadas, mi vista se nubló y sentía que caía y... eso estaba sucediendo, me había desmayado.

No se con exactitud que sucedió después, lo único que recuerdo es que abrí mis ojos y me encontraba cerca de una fogata, el fuego aturdió un momento mis ojos y en cuanto se adaptaron a la luz, vi a **Kass** sentado en el otro extremo.

-Al parecer mi reputación no es muy buena- dijo **Kass** al notar que había despertado y comenzó a reír -¿Te encuentras bien niño?-

Odiaba que me dijeran niño, normalmente hubiera reclamado pero, siendo **Lord Kass...** era mejor reprimir mi enojo.

-Disculpa- dije -Creo que... han sido demasiadas emociones para una noche... o tal vez para toda una vida-

**Kass** se levantó y tomó un platón, sirvió en el un poco de sopa y me lo dio.

-Toma- dijo al entregarme el platón -Es lo menos que puedo hacer por ti, notarás que no soy buen cocinero pero... ¿Que más da?-

Reí nerviosamente y volteé a ver el contenido del platón, era una sopa de aspecto un tanto grotesco. Levanté el platón hacia mi boca y la comí.

-No es seguro estar por esté bosque- dijo **Kass** -Lo habrás notado-

-Si...- dije un poco apenado, la siguiente vez dejaré que Klaus haga todo el berrinche que quiera, no vuelvo a salir de noche y menos con la luna llena.

-En cuanto amanezca...- siguió **Kass** -Te recomiendo volver a tu casa, mientras tanto, supongo que lo más recomendable es esperar aquí-.

-Gracias...- dije en voz baja, casi murmurando.

-Es difícil encontrar buenos soldados- dijo **Kass** viéndome detenidamente -¿Sabes de alguien que quisiera unirse a mi ejército?-

-No creo...- dije un poco apenado, era obvio que quería que lo acompañara pero... odio la guerra. Y si es que en realidad se refería a alguien que conociera... jamás permitiría que **Kass**, mi hermano lo acompañara, es demasiado joven.

-Será mejor que duermas- dijo, su cara mostraba un poco de disgusto.

Me recosté en el pasto y cerré mis ojos, fácilmente duré una hora sin lograr conciliar el sueño pero por fin mi cuerpo me lo permitió.

De repente escuché varias voces, abrí los ojos, ahora era de día, me levanté y logré identificar las voces, eran mis hermanos.

Estaba a punto de correr hacia sus voces para reunirme con ellos, pero justo antes de ello vino a mi mente el recuerdo de **Kass**, volteé a ver a mis alrededores, ahora me encontraba sólo.

-De seguro se fue en cuanto amaneció- me dije a mi mismo y noté que había un pequeño papel doblado en el lugar donde yo había dormido, me agaché y lo levanté.

**"De Lord Kass"** decía el encabezado **"Gracias por tu ayuda, si necesitas ayuda búscame en la ciudadela".**

Al parecer era igual de malo en cocinar que en escribir cartas pero... es difícil encontrar inspiración en algunas ocasiones.

Guardé la carta en mi bolsillo y corrí hacia las voces de mis hermanos que seguían llamándome.


End file.
